Jaune's Wrath! Soul Arc Edition
by King-Of-Gods
Summary: AU Jaune's Semblance in this reality is called Soul Arc. It allows him to pull three souls from the afterlife into his body and allows him to gain their abilities, experience, memories, and powers. These three lucky souls are named Asura, Yasha, and Deus. From the game: Asura's Wrath. As it says in my Author's note I am inspired by Lone-Old-Man-Logan and The-King-Of-Everything
1. Rebirth of the Gods

**{AN: Hello all and welcome to my story. As some may have noticed my name bears a close resemblance to The-King-Of-Everything a fellow author who has unfortunately stopped writing.**

** I know the man in real life and i was inspired by his passion as well as his writing. Im also inspired by Lone-Old-Man-Logan the author who King was inspired by and knew. **

**Anyways like King and Logan before me i like an OP Jaune Arc and i have decided to do my own version of A Soul Story like they did. As you can tell by the title im making it Asura's Wrath turn. **

**The three souls that will be in Jaune are Asura, Yasha, and Deus.**

** In the game they all died so its fine that Jaune's semblance Soul can have them and use them. **

**I wanted the best/strongest , someone as strong as them/the rival, and someone who has a special ability. **

**Asura is the strongest, Yasha is the rival, and Deus has a special ability one that allows him to create and control Lightning.**

** Also this will be an AU so please dont take what i write as canon. There will be some canon knowledge such as Ozma and Salem's legend and other things, but for the most part there will be a complete OOC (Out Of Character) writing style for most characters.**

**I mean for gods sakes we haven't met Jaune's family, or Pyrrha's and we never see Professor Port, Team CFVY, or CRDNL after season 3. We never met Professor Peach at all. We never see Doctor Oobleck after season 4, we dont see Neo again until season 6 after what happens to Roman, we never learn more about Sun's team, the team they fight from Vacuo in the Vytal Festival, and a bunch of other plot holes.**

**Also we are never told how the Trailer's time table works. Like Ruby's Red Trailer could be months before Canon actually starts or days instead, but we will never know. So as far as i care im gonna call it around 6 Months before Canon so we have a solid timeline.**

** Anyways now onto some important things to know.}**

* * *

** KEY:**

** Story Progression**: Hello

**Time: (4 Years before Canon)**

**Point of View: *POV: Third/First***

**Location: ~State or Country, City, Building of Importance, Place near building or in building~**

** Normal Speech: **"Hey"

** Thoughts: **_'What?'_

**Grimm/God/ Pissed Jaune Speech: "Hey"**

** Mental Speech: **_"Hey"_

** Technique: ****_"Rage Punch"_**

** TV/Phone Speech: ****"Hey" **

**Scene ****Transition: ...**

**Author's Note: {AN: Hey}**

**Lines of ****Separation are the light grey lines which are called Text Walls.**

**{AN: Now that's out of the way let's start!}**

* * *

***POV: Third Person***

**~Sanus, Vale, Vale City, Beacon Academy, Emerald Forest~**

**(6 Months after Canon started)**

Jaune Arc was the son of Louis and Cherry Arc. One of their eight children. The other six being his older sisters with one being his younger sister. The blond young man wasn't young by much. His oldest sister Saphron only four years older than him, Then there were the twins Sapphire and Azura who were three years older than him, After that there was Lily who was two and a half years older than him, Next was Olive who was two years older than him, Finally the last older sister's name was Surrey.

His younger and last sister's name being Arcenciel.

**{AN: Surrey is a bluish green color. Im basing the names off the family photo of the Arc's. They are all wearing colorful shirts. Jaune's and Saphron's match their names so i decided to name the rest of the Arc sisters and the Mother based off which color they were wearing. As for the younger sister i came up with something since we dont see her in the photo and there are only six sisters in the pic with Jaune. Her name means Rainbow in French and it's pronounced: Ar. Cen. Ciel (Ar. Cen. Seal). Like how Jaune is French for Yellow.}**

While he loved his sisters and his mother Jaune's relationship with his father was less than ideal. The man was arrogant, cunning, greedy, and a silver tongued snake. Louis actively made sure that Jaune never learned of Aura and The Grimm, never gave Jaune training or good advice, and he always told stories to the boy in order to impress and awe him.

However he did not tell these stories out of the kindness in his heart.

Louis told Jaune stories because when children are young its easy to leave an impression in their young minds. While they are growing and learning they are easy to mold into whatever the parent desires.

For example by telling stories of how he Louis Arc was one of the worlds best Huntsmen, how his father Charlemagne The Great was the one who when sided with the Faunus earned the people their freedom, and how his great grandfather Clovis was one of the best generals under the Warrior King of Vale and was able to win the war in favor of Vacuo and Vale.

This served as a way to motivate Jaune to becoming a warrior, a huntsman, and a hero much like every man in the family before him.

Unfortunately without the proper training, knowledge of Aura, and knowledge of the Grimm then all Jaune would do is die if he ran off to become great. Which is exactly what Louis wanted. The older Arc had a reason for wanted Jaune to die. It was simple. With Jaune dead there would be no male Heir to the Arc fortune, the Arc Armory, the Arc Technique's, the Arc Library, the Arc Mansion, the Arc styles, and the Arc Estate.

Now Louis knew that he would die eventually and that one of his children should inherit everything, but he wanted a son that was like him to claim the inheritance. To Louis his son Jaune was not the son he wanted.

To Louis Jaune was too lanky, too thin, and was not a prodigy like himself.

The older Arc's thought process was if he could study the Arc styles in the Arc Library, could study about Aura and the Grimm in the Arc Library, and could unlock his own Aura as well as master the Arc Technique's than why couldn't his son Jaune.

However Jaune never actually did any of this. Jaune never went to the Arc Library to learn anything, Jaune never found the Arc Technique's or the Books of Aura and Grimm, and Jaune never trained in the Arc style or in any style. All Jaune ever did when Louis saw him was read comic books and become a toy for his sisters. Jaune never even watched the Vytal Festival or Fighting Tournaments. Louis whenever he saw his son Jaune, the boy just watched cartoons, ate unhealthy cereal, was at his sisters mercy, and read comic's.

**...**

Eventually Jaune ran away from home. He stealing Corcea Mors the ancient Sword and Shield combination that had been around since before the Great War. A relic of an old time long since passed. The Sword was made of an Indestructible metal that never needed to be sharpened while the shield was made of a similar metal, but was not as Unbreakable. However the secret behind both of these weapons is that the metal was made to absorb Aura and become stronger with the energy flowing through it.

Of course without Aura the weapons were still some of the highest quality to ever be fordged. Both requiring little to no maintenance.

Unfortunately Jaune would never learn these facts since no one besides his great grandfather Clovis knew what the sword could truly do. Charlemagne and Louis both opting to 'upgrading' to mecha-shift weapons that had multiple forms. Charlemagne using a large claymore that could transform into two smaller Spadroon's and Louis using a Shamshir that has a pistol hidden in the handle as well as a shot-gun.

The pistol was activated by pulling back the top of the Shamshir's guard. Once doing this a compartment in the handle would pop up and reveal a barrel that would shoot straight into whatever was impaled by the curved sword's tip.

In order to activate the shot-gun in the Shamshir the sword needed to be in its sheathe. Once in the sheathe Louis would aim the hilt's end of the sword at the target, press a hidden button on the hilt witch would activate a mechanism that would pull the hilt's end up to reveal a shot-gun barrel, and pull back the bottom guard in order to shoot. Reloading the bullets for the pistol and shot-gun required pressing another hidden button on the hilt which would open up two separate holes the shape of a magazine, pop out the empty mag's, let Louis put in the new fully loaded magazine's by staying open, and then the holes would close by pressing the second hidden button another time.

Jaune had seen both weapons in combat which is why he knew their forms. He having watched his grandfather and his father spar against one another.

The young male Arc was a different type of prodigy. He was smarter than most people his age and older. Jaune could easily play Chess as well as other games that required strategy, skill, planning, tactic's, and critical thinking. Unfortunately because of him being more focused in the mental aspect of a Huntsman he got multiple headache's, neglected physical training, and would need to relax his mind for a decent amount of time in order to take in the information.

Jaune's father only seeing him relaxing from the mental training he was going through in order to prepare himself for being a leader in his Huntsmen Team.

Anyways currently Jaune was in Beacon Academy's Emerald Forest. The proving ground and Initiation site for multiple Academy hopeful's which included himself as well as eleven others. The young Arc thankfully was saved from falling to death by his partner Pyrrha Niko's a beautiful red haired armored woman who dressed like a spartan and had a spear as well as a shield as a weapon.

As the two were walking through the forest Pyrrha accidently hit her partner Jaune with a tree branch and gave him a cut on his cheek. The girl profusely apologized with Jaune trying to calm her down and tell her it was alright.

Once calmed down and reassured that it was ok Pyrrha than asked why Jaune's Aura did not block the blow. This then lead to asking what Aura was and ending up with having to tell her honestly that his parents did not ever tell him what an Aura was. The Arc boy making sure to leave out the fact that his parents did not train him either and that his transcripts were fake.

The red haired spartan girl after hearing that his Aura was not unlocked did the only sane thing she could think of, and that was to unlock his Aura.

Pyrrha placing a hand on his chest and stepping close to him as she looked up into his eyes with a smile and said "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite on distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

She glowing a faint black color as she said this. While she glowed black Jaune was different. The Arc boy's Aura literally surrounded him in a flame of dark purple that had moving stars of silver-ish white and black going up towards where the Aura flame ended above Jaune's hair.

As the Aura was released outside of Jaune his body and hair began to change. His hair changing to have black and white highlights with his body becoming a bit more taller as well as more muscular than before. It was not just his body that had changed either, but also his mind. Jaune Arc gained the memories, experience, abilities, and powers of literal Gods.

Asura: The God of Wrath and Fire, Yasha: The God of Melancholy and Wind, and Deus: The God of Pride and Lightning.

They were all now within him. Their living legacy. Inheritor to their Mantra as well as their goals. Asura's determination to protect those he considers family and friends with all of his strength, Yasha's dedication to the cause to save everyone, and Deus's will to do whatever it takes to do win no matter the concequences.

Watch out Salem, Cinder, Watts, Tyrian, Hazel, Emerald, Mercury, Adam, Neo, and Torchwick. Jaune Arc: The God of Heroes, Wrath, Melancholy, Pride, Fire, Wind, and Lightning is at Beacon Academy and he will not stop until all that he cares about is safe from your plans.

* * *

**{AN: And that is all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review. Tell me if im doing anything wrong. This is one of my first stories and Fan-fictions. No Flames just honest opinion and how to improve my self. I can improve if all you do is make fun of me and light me on fire with all the flames. **

**Also this will be an OP Harem Jaune Fan-Fiction. SO if you dont like it either dont read and leave or build a bridge and get over it.**

**For the Harem we have Jaune X Ruby, Jaune x Yang, Jaune x Neo, Jaune x Weiss, Jaune x Pyrrha, and maybe a few others. Message me who you want and i will decide if they will Join. **

**Other pairings such as Ren x Nora and Sun x Blake (Maybe) will take an appearance. Unless you all want Blake in the Harem. **

**Anyways that is all for today.**

**I will see you all Next Time!**

**This is King-Of-Gods Signing off.}**


	2. Jaune's new attitude

**{AN: Hello all and welcome back! A lot of people gave me mixed results on the Blake entering the Harem debate. A lot of Yes' and a lot of No's. Im gonna be throwing up a poll after this chapter. Let democracy decide this. **

**Anyways lets get onto the start shall we?**

* * *

**KEY:**

**Story Progression**: Hello

**Time: (4 Years before Canon)**

**Point of View: *POV: Third/First***

**+FlashBack+**

**Location: ~State or Country, City, Building of Importance, Place near building or in building~**

**Normal Speech: **"Hey"

**Thoughts: **_'What?'_

**Grimm/God/ Pissed Jaune Speech: "Hey"**

**Mental Speech: **_"Hey"_

**Technique: ****_"Rage Punch"_**

**TV/Phone Speech: ****"Hey"**

**Scene Transition: ...**

**Author's Note: {AN: Hey}**

**Lines of Separation are the light grey lines which are called Text Walls.**

**{AN: Now that's out of the way let's go!}**

* * *

***Third Person POV***

**~Vale, Vale City, Beacon Academy, Emerald Forest~**

**(6 months after Canon has started. In episodes 5-8)**

The newly made Jaune Arc and his partner Pyrrha Nikos traveled through the Grimm infested forest together and there were a couple things wrong with this.

One was the fact that no Grimm what so ever had even came within sensing distance of Pyrrha. Two was Jaune's body having gone through a transformation of sorts along with his hair. Not that the red haired spartan minded. The young woman was certainly enjoying the now shirtless body of her toned, ripped, muscular, lean, and a bunch of other positive words that came to mind when she stared at her partner who looked like the male god of sex appeal and lust. He had 8 pack abs, chiseled pectorals, and nicely pronounced sex lines. **{AN: Apparently that is what the V thing by our waist and are below our abs on us guys are called}**

The third thing wrong however was the fact that Jaune seemed so much more...angrier or at least certainly nettled.

She hoped that if they happened to come across some Grimm that her partner could relieve some of that anger by killing them with his golden metal gauntlets that went to his elbows. He having sheathed the sword and in his shield/sheathe the moment after he had the gauntlets on. Pyrrha did not question where they came from since there was more important things to do such as completing the initiation.

Eventually the pair reached a large cave entrance that had a bunch of warnings on it and the feeling of menacing heavy in the air.

Jaune smirked and looked at Pyrrha to ask her with his now deep mature sexy voice **{AN: Think Xemnas from KH2 and 3}** "Do you think there's something fun to fight in there?" as his eyes looked into her eyes and waited for a response.

The red haired spartan blushed lightly as his eyes looked into hers, she seeing his handsome face, hearing his sexy voice, and having saw his perfect body. Pyrrha had no idea how to respond in this moment since she never had an interest in men to date. Not that it was 100% her fault either. The Niko's had rarely interacted with anyone that was not a fighter in a tournament or if she did it was someone much older than her who was a friend of her parents or a friend of her personal trainers. Also even when she met boys her age they all tried to have her as their girlfriend for the wrong reasons. Either for her body, fame, or her money. Never for her heart.

So when she saw the boy who did not know anything about her turned into a literal male lust or sex god in human skin and have him talk to her in a mature deep sexy voice, Pyrrha could not trust her mouth to say anything fearing that she would embarrass herself. All the Niko's could do was smile back at him and nod as a bright red blush spread to her cheeks.

Jaune smirked a bit more seeing her blush and the confirmation that there could be a good fight in the cave. So without any hesitation the young Arc faced the caves entrance and dashed inside. It took Pyrrha a second to realize what he had asked her and that he had gone off to fight what ever it was in the cave.

**"ROOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!" **came from the hole in the face of the mountain before then there was a sound something getting hit hard and a whimper. Then something incredible happened. An Elder Death Stalker was launched out of the cave and it crashed into multiple trees passed the red haired spartan.

The blond exited by walking slowly out into the clearing where the ancient Grimm and his partner were in. The young Arc smirking as he approached the downed Elder Death Stalker. Said Grimm was trying its best to flip itself over back onto its legs so that it could attack the two hunters in training. However before the creature of darkness could stand back up on its legs Jaune ran over to it and heaved his left foot back in order to kick the beasts stomach and punt the ancient Grimm into the air.

**...**

***Third Person POV***

**~Beacon Academy, Emerald Forest, Temple Ruins~**

A couple miles north of Pyrrha and Jaune's location there were moss covered ruins of an old temple. Inside the temple there is a pedestal that on it has a bunch of different colored chess piece's. After a couple seconds two people enter the clearing where the temple rests. Both of these people are seventeen year old girls. One has long yellow hair that goes down to her lower back and is wearing a revealing outfit while the other has black hair that goes a bit past her shoulders, is wearing a black bow, and has a black and white outfit.

These two girls names are Yang Xio-Long and Blake Belladonna.

As they enter the clearing they notice the temple ahead and walk towards it. Both climbing on the nearby blocks of stone from the ruins and entering the old temple. Once inside they see the pedestal with chess pieces on top and go to it. Yang reaches down to the pedestal and picks up a gold knight piece. She then turned toward her partner and asked "How about this cute little pony?" to which her partner responded with a nod.

Yang continued to talk by saying "This was so easy." Blake replied "Well its not like this place was hard to find." as she looked at her partner with a small smile.

Instead of continuing their talk or make their way back towards Beacon they were both interrupted by hearing a loud roar. Once they looked toward the direction they saw from their raised platform that something launched an Elder Death Stalker up high into the air. As they followed the scorpion Grimm's trajectory in the air they noticed that it would collide with a large Elder Nevermore flying towards the temple. However there was something on the Nevermore. Something red and black as well as something white.

Before they could see what those two somethings were the Scorpion and the Bird Grimm collided in the air causing the two monsters to go away from the temple, However they both saw the two objects from the Nevermore leap from the large avian creature of darkness right in time.

As the black and red as well as the white object came closer to the temple Blake and Yang noticed that they were not objects and instead were people. One Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee. Yang being the elder sister of Ruby hopped off the temple and into the clearing in order to make an attempt at catching her. Blake trying to be a better person due to her past in the White Fang followed Yang's lead and began making an attempt to help Weiss.

However before Yang and Blake could catch the two a tan, blond, black, and white blur jumped up from the forest trees and went to the two falling girls in the air. As the blur slowed in the air it revealed a shirtless Jaune Arc with different hair. When he went to the two girls in the air the Arc caught the two of them with both arms and he landed on the ground with a loud thud. The impact caused the ground to shake lightly and it made a carter in the dirt.

Jaune let both of them go and smiled at the two. He saying "Hello again Ruby and Weiss. Im kind of curious as to why you two were falling from the sky, but the temple as well as the relics are in front of us so do you mind waiting to explain? I want to grab the relics for me and my partner first." as he then walked over to the ruined temple and jumped from the ground up into the temple.

As the Arc went to grab the relics Yang and Ruby hugged and had a small reunion. Before the younger sister could explain herself to her older sister however something interrupted. An Ursa Major decided to crash the party. Before they could get into fighting positions the Ursa mysteriously collapsed and a girl wearing white and pink rolled off its back with a smile.

While the two sisters were introduced to the craziness that was Nora Valkyrie and the calm dead eyed ninja named Lie Ren a certain red headed spartan named Pyrrha Nikos appeared and joined the group. She looked around and asked to them "Has anyone seen a shirtless blond haired young man with black and white highlights named Jaune Arc? He came in this direction and I lost him after he told me he had to go and rescue two people falling from the sky."

Before any could answer her however Jaune hopped down from the temple ruins and smiled at her while saying "No need to ask around when im right here with the relics Pyrrha." as he then walked over to her and handed her a gold rook piece.

Nora seeing the piece gasped loudly and zoomed over to the temple. She getting the other golden rook and placing it on her head as she declared herself Queen of the Castle with a smile on her face. The little song she hummed as she skipped around did not help her image at all, but it was enough for Jaune to crack a real smile and chuckle to himself as he watched her parade around happily.

Speaking of the Arc he felt someone poke his arm and he turned to the person who poked his arm. It was his friend Ruby. He smiled at her and asked "Yes Ruby?" to which she smiled back nervously and ask "Um Jaune not that you dont look cool or anything, but what exactly happened to change you?" The young man sighed a bit as he said "Dont worry Ruby. Its just my semblance. I unlocked it in the forest and im stuck like this so i hope you dont mind my new look." as he looked down at her.

The young Rose blushed a bit and looked down as she said "No you look good." as she then shyly played with her skirt and moved one foot around in the dirt lightly.

Jaune chuckled a bit and said "No need to be embarrassed Ruby. Friends can give each other compliments you know?" as he reached a hand out and ruffled her hair a bit. After he was done teasing the younger girl he looked around at the group and said "If everyone has their relic let us make the trip back to Beacon together. Strength in numbers after all." Which caused the rest to nod their heads in agreement.

However before they could begin to make their trip Ruby gasped and said "Oh Wait! Me and Weiss need one." as she then zoomed over to the ruins with her semblance leaving behind some rose petals. She returned within moments the same way and she had a golden knight piece. Ruby once she got back smiled widely and said "Now we can go off together everyone!" as she then went over to Yang, but also stayed close to Jaune.

The three talking about why Ruby and Weiss fell out of the sky which lead to Yang explaining what she saw and Jaune apologizing to the WhiteRose duo for punting the Death Stalker into the air.

Eventually all eight hunters in training returned to the Academy with out a scratch on them and smiles on their faces.

* * *

**{AN: And that is all for now. I hope you all enjoyed. No team announcements since everyone already knows who is in what team. **

**As I said before there were a lot of people saying both Yes and No to Blake being in Jaune's harem so i will throw up a poll. **

**Also im thinking of maybe adding Emerald and Cinder to it as well. Sienna too. Please give me your thoughts.**

**Anyways see you all next time!**

**King-Of-Gods Signing out.}**


	3. First Class and Combat Class

**{AN: Hello all and welcome to the third chapter of Jaune's Wrath: Soul Arc Edition. As you all notice i have decided to update the story. I have no idea what to say here to be honest. Blake is in the Harem now I guess. Sorry about not throwing up a poll but i was too busy.**

**Anyways lets get onto the story shall we?}**

* * *

**KEY:**

**Story Progression**: Hello

**Time: (4 Years before Canon)**

**Point of View: *POV: Third/First***

**+FlashBack+**

**Location: ~State or Country, City, Building of Importance, Place near building or in building~**

**Normal Speech: **"Hey"

**Thoughts: **_'What?'_

**Grimm/God/ Pissed Jaune Speech: "Hey"**

**Mental Speech: **_"Hey"_

**Technique: ****_"Rage Punch"_**

**TV/Phone Speech: ****"Hey"**

**Scene Transition: ...**

**Author's Note: {AN: Hey}**

**Lines of Separation are the light grey lines which are called Text Walls.**

**{AN: Now that's out of the way let's go!}**

* * *

***POV: Third Person***

**~Sanus, Vale, Vale City, Beacon Academy~**

**(Six months and a couple days after Canon started. Episodes 9, 10, and 11)**

Jaune Arc was currently regretting sneaking his way into Beacon. The young man was sitting at a desk with one of his hands holding up his head as the other hand was on the table of the desk and was curled up into a fist. His knuckles being white from how hard he was clenching the hand into a fist.

Most may be wondering how come Jaune's fists are not covered by the gauntlets like Asura's are since in the last chapter they were covered and in the game it seems like Asura can't remove the gauntlets so why should Jaune be able to. The simple reason why Jaune does not have the gauntlets out is because unlike what most people think Asura can actually remove the gauntlets since they are in fact able to be taken off. Well sort of. Technically the gauntlets could summoned onto his arms whenever he wanted and he could unsummon them or unequip them.

Anyways the reason why Jaune was regretting coming to Beacon Academy was because of a man he now hated named Professor Peter Port. A fat old man who went on and on about his past as a Huntsman. Now usually the young Arc would love to hear such stories since he loved to hear his fathers stories and with Asura's influence a story about battle should have had his attention completely, but the Professor told lies about himself to make him look good.

They were not even good lies either. Some were ridiculous. Like it was not possible for a normal human even a Huntsman with Aura to kill something like a Goliath with a plastic spoon of all things. It just was not possible. Not even for Jaune with all of his godly power.

Now the young blond knew it was possible to enhance your weapons with your Aura, but to enhance a plastic spoon and use it to kill a Goliath is stretching his suspension of disbelief. However this was not the reason why he was angry enough to make a fist. There were two reasons why Jaune was angry. One reason was because the Professor blatantly flirted with Yang earlier.

Yang was not his girlfriend true, but she was the older sister to his best friend who looked a lot like a younger version of Asura's wife Durga. Considering Ruby told him that she looked like her mom and Yang looked like her own mother that meant the two were half siblings. Despite that however his protectiveness of Ruby due to her looking like Durga spread to Yang because of the connection they shared.

The second reason why he was angry because of the way Weiss Schnee was glaring at Ruby Rose. He did not understand why the white haired young woman was becoming frustrated with the younger red head since all Ruby was doing was justified to him because of the terrible teaching that Port provided and all she wanted to do was find a way to pass the time faster.

So when the old fat man finally started to make sense and not talk in lies or gibberish and also asked for a volunteer to come up and fight something Jaune raised his hand up quicker then anyone else and said "Right here old man." as he looked down at the Professor.

Port chuckled heartily at the response and told him to come down to the stage where there was a cage covered in a tarp in front of the desks.

Jaune stood up and took off his uniform blazer and shirt to reveal his muscular toned lean body, his impressive pectorals, and his defined chiseled eight pack abs. The Arc giving the clothes to his partner Pyrrha and saying "Hold onto these for me please. I would rather not destroy them or get them dirty." as he then walked down to the stage and summoned the golden gauntlets onto his arms. They covering up to his elbows once more in the metal.

Once on the stage and in front of the cage the blond went into a fighting stance and waited for the fat old man to show off his enemy as well as release them. After a moment of suspense Port pulled off the tarp revealing the Boaratusk inside the cage. The Professor went to the side and used his weapon to release the boar type Grimm. The Boaratusk growled and roared before in charged to the Arc horns first.

Jaune grinned and met the challenge head on. He quite literally grabbing the metaphorical Bull by its real horns. The blond's metal covered fingers wrapped around the protruding bone weapons as he dug his feet into the ground and used the creature of darknesses momentum against it by lifting it upwards and bending back to slam the beast down onto the ground effectively giving the Boaratusk a Suplex which caused the Grimm to squeal in pain and most of the class to go into an uproar.

As the Arc stood to face the creature of darkness that was squirming on its back helplessly he was pretty sure he heard "By god that Grimm was almost broken in half!" and considering the thing looked like it could not move it legs the blond was sure that he had paralyzed the Grimm due to the attack.

In order to put it out of its misery Jaune raised a foot and stomped down onto the vaunerable stomach as hard as he could. The metal covered foot as well as his leg went through the Boaratusk and hit the ground. There being a small shaking of the classroom and loud thud when it happened. As the Arc pulled his leg up out of the Grimm's stomach he heard Port dismiss the class and went back to Pyrrha and his friends.

Jaune grabbed the clothes back from the young red headed spartan and put them back on. Once done the group of six started to head back to the dorms when they noticed that Ruby and Weiss were missing. Immediately the young Arc went to look for them and eventually found the pair. He overhearing the conversation between the two and going to Ruby once Weiss left in order to comfort her.

The blond hugging his younger friend close, rubbing her back with his hands, and whispering comforting words into her ears as she cried onto his uniform.

Once Ruby was calmed down and reassured that all she needed was the chance to show she has the potential to become a great leader Jaune went looking for Weiss in order to hopefully convince her to give Ruby a chance, However he was too late as apparently Professor Port was lecturing Weiss when he found the white haired woman. The blond smirked and left her to suffer due to the old fat mans speech.

After that the two partners grew closer and so did Jaune and Ruby.

The next couple of days were different from Grimm Studies which was useless due to the teacher there. They had Dust Studies with Professor Peach on Tuesday, History with Doctor Oobleck Wednesday afternoon, and Leadership classes with Ozpin Wednesday mornings. The class for Thursday was Combat Class. You could literally not go wrong with a class like that. It was fighting, exercising, and having fun all at once. Jaune was kind of curious as to who he would face since it was going to be somewhat random due to Professor Goodwitch picking the fighters with a generator.

Thankfully the blond did not have to wait long to see who he was going to fight since Glynda called down his name along with one others: Cardin Winchester.

As the two stared down Jaune thought over the past few days at the fact that Cardin was trying to become Beacon's top dog by bulling other kids into submission and using his three other team mates to help. All four were bad towards the less stronger kids as well as the Faunus. It was starting to get onto Jaune's nerves especially since Cardin tried that same stuff on him. Emphasis on tried however since Jaune was no ones punching bag.

Once Glynda said "Begin!" the Winchester smirked at the Arc and said "Now im going to put you in your place loser." which caused Jaune to scoff with a smirk and say "Sorry what was that? All i heard was the sound of bullshit coming out of your mouth and hitting the floor."

The roast/burn caused all of the recently bullied students as well as everyone but Cardin's team mates to smirk or chuckle. With someone saying "Oh damn bro! I could feel the heat from here." While that was going on Cardin's face turned red from anger and embarrassment. The Winchester roared loudly and charged toward the Arc with his mace held up with both his hands in a striking position.

Jaune stayed in a relaxed stance with his hands by his sides as he smirked more and waited for his oppenent to come to him.

The blonde did not have to wait long. Eventually the ginger was close enough to try to hit him. Everyone watched as the mace went to Jaune and the Arc simply brought up his hand to intercept the weapon on its path and he using his strength to catch Cardin's mace with the hand. There was no look of effort on the blonds face as he held the mace in his hand.

Jaune asking "Is this some sort of Mace? Or is this a joke?" as he looked into the other boys eyes with a bored expression on his face. The Arc then smirked and crushed the mace in his hand. A loud crunch echoed throughout the room as Jaune then let go and showed everyone that the mace's head had been completely crunched into a small useless ball of metal. Once that was done the blond shoved the weapon back to Cardin causing the ginger to stumble backwards and drop the metal stick that was his weapon.

With the Winchester stunned the Arc simply disappeared in a blink of an eye and reappeared in front of Cardin with his golden gauntlet covered fist zooming towards gingers face and connecting with a louder crunch that caused the boy to be lifted up off the ground and fly back into a wall. Jaune not only winning due to ring out, but because also due to the fact that Cardin's Aura was completely broken.

After that the match was called and class ended. JNPR and RWBY returning to their dorm own rooms where Jaune and Pyrrha talked a bit and grew closer as friends. Ren and Nora doing their own thing and getting ready for bed.

Eventually the two sister teams went to bed unaware of the fact that team CRDL was planning something nasty behind their backs. In the end however it would not matter since what Jaune was showing was barely any power compared to what Asura, Yasha, and Deus could really do. Who knows however how Jaune will react towards the sinister plot that Cardin and his goons were going to try tomorrow on the trip to Forever Fall.

* * *

**{AN: And that is all for now. I hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter will be the start to romance due to Jaune saving Pyrrha as well as Ruby and Yang due to Cardin targeting them at Forever Fall. So i hope you are all prepared. **

**Anyways i will see you all next time.**

**This is King-Of-Gods signing out.}**


	4. Forever Forest

**{{AN: Hello all. I would like officially to welcome you back to my stories. Im sorry i took so long getting a computer, but as you have most likely seen i have decided to delete all of the useless chapters. Enough with the small talk however lets get onto the show shall we?}}**

**KEY:**

**Story Progression**: Hello

**Time: (4 Years before Canon)**

**Point of View: *POV: Third/First***

**Author's Note: {{AN: Hey}}**

**[[TimeSkip: Time skipped]]**

**+FlashBack+**

**Location: ~State or Country, City, Building of Importance, Place near building or in building~**

**Normal Speech: **"Hey"

**Thoughts: **_'What?'_

**Grimm/God/ Pissed Jaune Speech: "Hey"**

**Mental Speech: **_"Hey"_

**Technique: ****_"Rage Punch"_**

**TV/Phone Speech: ****"Hey"**

**Scene Transition: ...**

**Lines of Separation are the light grey lines which are called Text Walls.**

**{AN: Now that's out of the way let's go!}**

* * *

**~Sanus, Vale, Vale City, Beacon Academy, Cafeteria~**

***POV: Third***

**(6 months after canon. Episodes 11,12, 13, and 14)**

Jaune Arc was not some one you could consider a patient man. A kind, angrier, prideful, and melancholic man nowadays definitely, but mostly the one trait he showed the most was his kindness despite his changes physically, mentally, and emotionally. Which is why looking at Cardin Winchester eyeing a cute bunny faunus and smiling sinisterly along with his three groupies made him growl lightly in anger.

The young blond, black, and white haired man was currently wearing the open Beacon button up white dress shirt over his torso, but left all the buttons unbuttoned to show off his muscular body. He was also sitting down in the Cafeteria at a combined table of two with his team mates and Team RWBY. His eyes looked back at the group sitting with him and then down at the burger he was eating.

Jaune pulled the burger up and took a bite. He chewing and swallowing soon after as he hears Nora's insane dream and according to Ren it was a reoccurring one.

All of the sudden there was a bunch of mocking laughter and when the Arc turned his head over his shoulder to investigate he saw Cardin and his three groupies surrounding a lone rabbit faunus girl at her lunch table. One of the groupies was taunting the woman by placing his hands on his head. The Arc grit his teeth watching them bully her and he decided to stop them.

He placing his burger down back onto his plate and slamming his hands onto the table denting the metal beneath his palms as he stands up and walks over to the bullies and once he gets close he says "Bastards. Leave the girl alone." as he stood by the five others.

Cardin looked at Jaune and sneered as he glared into the young mans eyes as he retorically asked "And what are you gonna if we don't?" as he walked closer to Jaune with his groupies behind the Winchester. The young blond, white, and black haired man glared back as he said "I'll break your face just like how i broke that fancy metal stick of yours." which caused Cardin to growl and say "Get this loser." as he backed up.

The leader of Team CRDL let his three groupies rush to the Arc with their weapon's drawn. Russel getting to their oppenent first and using his daggers to slash at the Demi-God's torso which did nothing, but destroy his beacon dress shirt and the daggers he used. The two metal knives being obliterated upon hitting Jaune's powerful aura infused body. This caused Russel to look at the weapons and their oppenent in shock along with the three other members of Team CRDL.

The Arc however grinned at them all showing his sharp sharklike teeth as he says "Now i can say it was self-defense when i kick all of your asses!" as he then reared back an arm and creating a fist before he then launched it forwards and into Russel's cheek. A loud boom echoed across the cafeteria and suddenly Russel was no longer in front of Jaune and was instead sent soaring up high into the air and hitting where the back wall and the ceiling met. The boys body impacting into the cement causing an indent of his frame and he staying stuck up there.

A beep on Team CRDL's scrolls alerted them to the fact that Russel's aura had been completely shattered and he was knocked unconscious meaning that Jaune had one shot their team mate.

Cardin, Sky, and Dove paled with fear at the strength showed by their target and the lone rabbit faunus girl looked at her savior with awe as he demonstrated a feat only some veteran Huntsmen/Huntresses could have pulled off. Before any of the remaining members of CRDL could react Jaune descended upon the group of three. He elbowing Sky and Dove in the gut and sending the two sideways into the left and right walls. Much like Russel they were deeply imbedded into the cement, with aura obliterated, and completely unconscious.

With only the Winchester and the Arc left in the so called fight there was no other option for the ginger than to run away so he did leaving his team mates behind.

Jaune scoffed seeing Cardin flee from the cafeteria with his metaphorical tail between his legs. The blond, black, and white haired Demi-God getting out of his combat stance and looking over to the rabbit faunus. His blue eyes looking down into hers as he asks "Are you alright?" to which she nodded with a blush. She smiling as she says with an accent "Thank you for helping me." causing him to smirk and reply with "Its no problem. I hate men like him. Makes me sick that they think they can get away with anything." as he crossed his arms over his chest causing his muscles to flex.

The brown haired bunny faunus woman blushed more as her eyes raked in every detail of the Arc's body and she licking her lips lightly as she looks back into his eyes to say "My name is Velvet Scarlantina." before she then asked "What is your name?" which caused the multi hair colored boy to smile at her and say "My name is Jaune Arc. Its a pleasure to meet you." as he then used a hand to grab hers gently and brings it up to his lips to kiss her knuckles causing her to blush as well making more than a few other young women jealous mainly Weiss, Blake, Yang, Ruby, and Pyrrha.

Jaune let go of her hand and said "Why dont you sit with me and my friends? You seem to be all alone here and as you are my new friend i dont want you to be all alone." he then waited for her response which was "Um maybe next time since it seems lunch will end soon." as she gestured to the clock on one of the pillars which showed that lunch indeed would end soon causing the Arc to frown a bit and then smile as he asked "Next time then?" which caused her to smile and blush more as she said "Sure. If its ok with all of your friends." as he then smiled more and said "I know they'll be ok with it so don't worry." while he then retreated back to the table to gather his things as the bell rang signifying the end of lunch.

**[[Time Skip: The next day]]**

**~Sanus, Vale, Forever Forest~**

***POV: Third***

After yesterday's last class of history with Dr. Oobleck had ended with the only valuable information being : Faunus students are being bullied a lot, Cardin is still a dick, all Faunus have enhanced senses, most people in history were really stupid, and Blake was protective of all the Faunus he had gone back to the dorms and slept soundly because he needed rest for today's field trip.

Jaune was currently walking around with only his left arm covered in his golden gauntlet as he wore black baggy sweat pants with a red flame pattern on them, a simple white tank top that showed off his chiseled chest and eight pack abs, and on his feet were black open toed boots. In his right arm he was carrying two jars. One for himself and one for Pyrrha so that she could carry her weapons easier.

The Arc lead his Team forwards while following Goodwitch. Team RWBY next to them as they walked together and ahead of Team CRDL.

JNPR walked to their own part of the forest and began collecting the tree sap from the tree's. They of course weren't very far from Team RWBY as Jaune was still doing his best to be good friends with all of their members, Nora being friends with Yang, Weiss and Blake being friends with Ren, and Ruby being friends with Pyrrha.

As the group began to collect sap with Ren, Weiss, Blake, Jaune, and Pyrrha keeping an eye on Yang and Nora so that they don't drink the sap they were collecting as Ruby was on watch making sure no Grimm were attempting to sneak up behind them. It was Jaune's suggestion to have a guard because of Glynda's warning about Grimm being attracted to the smell and or taste of the sap.

While the large group of eight were doing that Team CRDL snuck around them to the cliff overlooking their location. Cardin, Dove, and Sky picking up jars of sap and aiming them at three of the members of the eight; those being of course Jaune, Pyrrha, and Blake. Jaune for obvious reasons, Pyrrha because she showed them up in Oobleck's class, and Blake for insulting them in Oobleck's class. As the three members of CRDL did that Russel held a box of Rapier Wasps. The plan being to throw the jars at the three teens and unleash the bug like Grimm upon them and watch as they were attacked.

Ruby's sharp silver eyes scanned the area behind her friends to keep an eye out for any Grimm. She having Crescent Rose in its sniper form in order to take shots at anything that came by and kill it from a distance. As her eyes scanned the nearby area and the sky for any aerial Grimm she caught the glint of metal from a nearby cliff and focused on it to see Cardin, Dove, and Sky preparing to throw jars of sap at them. She aimed her sniper at the three and shot three bullets in quick succession breaking the jars in their hands and covering their hair as well as clothes in the sap.

The young Rose giggling at the looks on their faces and the three of them glaring at her cheeky smirk and wave of her hand.

Jaune, Weiss, Blake, Ren, and Yang come up to the dark red headed girl and looked at her concerned that there were Grimm to fight, but she just looked at them calmly and explained what she saw causing the group to frown and look up at the cliff. The Arc deciding enough was enough looked at all of them and said "You all stay here and keep an eye out for any Grimm that may come due to their negativity as well as the smell of the sap. Continue with the assignment as well. Also don't leave Pyrrha alone to watch Nora. She may sneak a few jars past Pyrrha and we need all to complete the assignment. I will deal with Cardin and his goons." as he then began to go towards the cliff.

When he arrived at the cliff he saw that there were a bunch of Rapier Wasps and an Ursa Major attacking three members of CRDL. Russel appeared to have left his team behind as Cardin was currently about to die to an Ursa with Dove and Sky holding back the swarm of Wasps together.

Seeing the Winchester about to die Jaune stepped in to save the ginger. The Arc cutting the Ursa Major off from its prey by appearing in between man and monster.

The multi hair colored Demi-God launched his gauntlet covered fist to the face mask of the bear Grimm and decapitated it with a devastating uppercut. As the Ursa Major fell back dead he aimed his other hand at the group of Rapier Wasps and his body become surrounded in his dark purple and black aura. From his finger tips lept purple and black lightning. The plasma went to the Grimm and electrocuted them killing the Wasps instantly.

Once the Grimm were dead Jaune looked back at Cardin over his shoulder and said "Remember this Winchester. Remember that I saved you despite what Ruby told me about your plan. Do me a favor and grow up if you want to be even. We are supposed to be Huntsmen. Huntsmen are Heroes and you have been acting like a Villain. Either shape up and start being who your supposed to be or leave this Academy." as he then left the cliff by walking to the edge and jumping down to where his team were.

Jaune left Cardin to his thoughts as he reunited with his team as well as his friends. The Demi-God happy that he had protected his friends and swearing to continue doing so. He didn't want to loose another family after all.

* * *

**{{AN: And that is all for today. I hope you enjoyed my comeback. For those of you who are interested or fans of my other work Tomorrow night the My Hero Academia story shall be updated. Wednesday afternoon/night the DBZ story should be updated as well. **

**Anyways that is all for today.**

**I will see you all next time. This is King-Of-Gods signing out.}}**


	5. Trouble at the Docks

**((AN: Hello all. As you may have seen with my Same Body, Different Goku and Gamer Naruto Fanfictions i have returned to Fanfiction as an Author. So i decided to continue this story as well. I feeling no need to drop this fanfic. Anyways with my return announced lets go on with this shall we?))**

**KEY:**

**Story Progression**: Hello

**Time: (4 Years before Canon)**

**Point of View: *POV: Third/First***

**Location: ~State or Country, City, Building of Importance, Place near building or in building~**

**Normal Speech: **"Hey"

**Thoughts: **_'What?'_

**Grimm/God/ Pissed Jaune Speech: "Hey"**

**Mental Speech: **_"Hey"_

**Technique: ****_"Rage Punch"_**

**TV/Phone Speech: ****"Hey"**

**Scene Transition: ...**

**Author's Note: {AN: Hey}**

**Lines of Separation are the light grey lines which are called Text Walls.**

* * *

***POV: Third Person***

**~Sanus, Vale, Vale City, Beacon Academy~**

**((Time: 6 Months after cannon. Episode 15 and 16. A week before school Fall break.))**

**{{AN: I figured that Beacon would have Summer, Fall, Winter, and Spring break. Considering most schools start late Summer early Fall i will say that Beacon's initiation starts September 3rd or somewhere in September like most schools in the USA. Anyways i think this because Ruby in episode 1 of Volume 2 says its The Second Semester's start meaning that First Semester obviously ended, Fall Break happened, and Fall Break ended. With this in mind im going to say that 15 and 16 take place right before First Semester's end.}}**

It had been a peaceful couple of weeks after the whole CRDL incident. Speaking of the bullies all four the young men had stopped their antics. Well physical antics at the least. They were all definitely still racist and made fun of people, but they never went out of their way to hurt someone like they were doing before.

Since the incident ended Jaune got closer with Pyrrha, Ruby, Weiss, Velvet, Coco Adel, and Yang.

The Arc Demi-God using his time with Ruby to get her to help him with upgrading his Gauntlets and Greaves. He melting down Corcea Mors' Sword and Shield as well as The Gauntlets and Greaves. Once the metals were melted down the two would combine them together into a redesigned pair of Gauntlets and Greaves. While they looked the same as Asura's weapons they now were much stronger than before and had added white, silver, and yellow coloring in the Godly Metal Asura used for his weapons. Of course this was not all what Jaune and Ruby did. They would go out hunting Grimm in the Emerald Forest together, go out into Vale for Cookies, play video games, read comics, and go out into Vale for Strawberry milkshakes. They spending a good amount of time together and enjoying themselves immensely.

Jaune's time with Pyrrha was much different than with Ruby's. In fact if the young multi hair colored male had to compare their time together he would call Pyrrha a mix of Yang, Ruby, and Velvet. The red headed spartan like Ruby in the way that Pyrrha loved to just spend time with him and do casual things together, however much like Yang and Velvet the Nikos would love to spar with him like Yang and was extremely shy like Velvet.

Speaking of Yang and Velvet, Yang's time with Jaune had her dragging him to Juniors to dance, massaging her, them sparring, them hunting Grimm, they playing video games, and they just relaxing together. As for the bunny girl? Velvet was as Jaune said before extremely shy. The faunus and the Demi-God just hanging out together normally, reading, playing games, and just walking around Vale together.

Coco and Weiss were the most unique girls to hang out with.

With Coco the brown haired young woman dragged him out shopping, teased him by wearing revealing/sexy clothing, had him carry her bags, spared with her, hunted Grimm with her, read books with her, massaging her, and just generally hung out with her. He and Coco actually got along really well after Velvet introduced them together and made sure that the Adel knew he had rescued the Rabbit Faunus from Cardin and his crew.

Finally was the time he had spent with Weiss. As Jaune and the white haired girl spent time together they actually had a lot in common. They spending their time singing together, dancing, hunting Grimm, Sparring, reading books together, studying together, talking about Dust, generally just hanging out, getting to know one another better, he listening to her troubles, and even he massaging her.

During this time Jaune would realize just how good he was at noticing things. His previous life as the warriors Yasha and Asura as well as the Commander Deus he was prone to being extremely vigilant. For instance he knew for a fact that Ruby, Pyrrha, Weiss, Coco, Velvet, Yang, and possibly Blake had feelings for him. Speaking of the Belladonna he was curious about her behavior towards the faunus as well as why she seemed to have so many cat like qualities.

The first thing he noticed was her cat like eyes before then noticing the suspicious shape of her bow. He realized pretty quickly the fact that Blake was a cat faunus. Being curious the young blond haired man decided to corner her away from their friends and in a private place. Once they were in a secluded area he stared into her eyes and said "Blake we have been friends for a while now and have grown close. So when i say this you know i wont tell any one about it. I know that your a faunus and before you do something crazy Blake for one thing you look exactly like the ex-white fangs leader Ghira Belladonna's wife Kali Belladonna so you hurt yourself by not getting a fake last name, also you have cat like eyes, have cat like qualities, and your bow is in the shape of ears." as he then waited for her response.

Jaune was smart enough to get her cornered in a dead end so that his body blocked any chance of her exiting. His arms at his sides and ready to launch out in order to grab her incase she made a run for it.

Blake looked pale as she looked back into his eyes and said "Well yes Jaune you are correct about us being friends and close as well as the fact that I obviously have not covered my tracks well." before she then said "Please dont tell anyone. I dont want to be judged by what i am and instead be judged by who I am." as she then waited for his response.

The Arc frowned at her and said "Well Blake I will not tell anyone, but you have to realize that you can't hide this forever correct? You will be spending four years with your team and they are bound to figure it out too. Also the longer you wait to tell them the more damage you will do to their trust in you. They will only start seeing you as your fake persona and not as Blake Belladonna Faunus woman and basically princess of Menagerie." as he then scoffed and began walking away from her. He did not like how she hid herself from her team or other friends. Jaune knew for a fact that the only one who would have a problem with Blake's heritage was Weiss and he doubted the Schnee would blame Blake for something only a few members of her race did.

Anyways besides spending time with the girls The Arc Demi-God made sure to train with all of the abilities and powers he had received from Asura, Yasha, and Deus.

He going into the Emerald Forest alone at times in order to train and to keep his true potential a secret for now. Because of the long time Jaune trained with his new powers and abilities he would gain as well as master Asura's Wrath Mode, Multi Arm Mode, and Beast mode. Jaune also mastering Yasha's energy as well as Deus' lightning. The only thing interesting that came from his training besides his new powers and abilities was the fact that Jaune discovered he could absorb energy from the Grimm much like how Asura could absorb energy from the Goma. This allowed for him to grow more powerful, stronger, faster, more durable, and more stamina.

There were multiple good reasons for Jaune to train himself and gain control over his Mantra as well as the Mantra of Asura, Deus, and Yasha. These reasons were simple: One reason being that the Vytal Festival was coming up soon and he wanted to make sure that he was trained enough to hold back in his fights. The second reason was the fact that the Arc Demi-God could sense a fractured soul underneath Ozpin's tower meaning that there was definitely Magic and or Gods involved. If Jaune was going to possibly fight a God much like how Asura fought Chakravartin then the young multi hair colored man wanted to be as strong as possible. Killing an Immortal was no easy task after all. It would take alot of his energy and rage to kill any God involved in this. The third reason was because he wanted to be as strong as he could be. Why not be the best he could possibly ever be and push his new body as well as his abilities to their limits and beyond? The fourth and final reason was because he wanted to make sure he was powerful enough to protect those he cared about.

With the Vytal Festival approaching soon the government of Vale would begin to decorate the city preparing it for the arrivals of the foreign students, officials, and people. Because of the preparations and decorations Team RWBY wanted to go into Vale and look around the city. Due to Jaune's closeness to the girls of RWBY the Arc Demi-God would be invited to join them. Deciding to go along with the girls and take his team JNPR as well as Team CFVY with him the group of twelve would all walk together down the streets of Vale.

As the four men and eight women talked they would make their way to where the docks would be due to the fact that Weiss wanted to spy on foreign students because of the Vytal Tournament. While they looked around for any foreign students they would discover a robbed dust store where all of the dust had been stolen leaving behind just the money. The detectives at the scene of the crime talked about the possibility of The White Fang being the ones responsible for the dust theft and over hearing that sparked an argument between Weiss and Blake.

Jaune meanwhile looked at the detectives and growled while saying "You idiots! Aren't you detectives? Why not check the stores camera's? Or Investigate for any witnesses? Or maybe use the street light cameras? Or maybe even ask the store owner to see if he was inside while it happened? Maybe if you did your jobs you would get a raise." as he then gestured to the stores camera and the camera outside across the street on the light post. The detectives had the decency to look sheepish before then the first one said "Kids got good idea's. I'll check the footage from the light post camera and you check the footage from the stores camera. Then we will launch an investigation for any witnesses as well as question the owner." causing the second detective to nod and go into the store while the first went to the camera across the street.

As the detectives began actually doing their jobs Jaune smirked lightly and crossed his arms over his chest only then to notice that all of his friends were looking at him. Weiss and Blake's argument dying due to the fact that the multi haired colored young man had one upped the detectives. The Arc then frowned and asked "What? Its common sense. Those two should have been able to think of it too. Besides it should not be the White Fang. They usually target some racist people and from what i know from my time in the city this was a Faunus owned and run shop. Im thinking its that criminal Roman Torchwick. The same guy you told me you fought Ruby." as he then waited for their responses.

His seven friends nodded to his claim as well as his reasoning. Ruby then saying "Your right it must have been Torchwick. He did escape from me and Ms. Goodwitch after all." as then they all began to think on what they should do. Weiss in response to what Ruby said would still bring up the fact that there was a possibility that the White Fang could have done this. Her negative opinion of The White Fang made her accidentally say some nasty things about the Faunus as a whole.

Coco, Jaune, Blake, and Velvet would jump to defend the Faunus race pointing out the fact that just because some Faunus were bad for joining The White Fang that it didn't give Weiss the right to throw all the Faunus into the same bucket. Velvet being a key example since she was a second year Huntress in training. Jaune's statement was similar of that to Coco's and using Velvet as the prime example as a good Faunus. Weiss would of course agree with Coco and Jaune since she had a positive relationship with Velvet and she even apologizing to Velvet to which the rabbit Faunus said in return that she understood that Weiss would be mad at the Faunus due to the fact that The White Fang had targeted and attacked the Schnee's family as well as the company.

Because of Velvet's kind nature and understanding Weiss felt even more guiltier than she already did and promised the rabbit faunus that she would do her best to not treat the faunus badly from now on and to gather information about them before judging their character. This caused Jaune, Blake, and Velvet to smile at the Schnee. All three of the young adults telling Weiss that they were proud of her decision to be a better person. Coco, Yang, Ruby, Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, Fox, and Yatushi all voicing their agreement with the other three of their friends and making sure that Weiss felt better about her choice to have a new outlook on the Faunus.

The gang of twelve then all heard from some one "Hey! Some one stop that Faunus!" as then they all turned to look to see a blond male monkey faunus escape from a boat and leap onto a near by lamp post. Two near by security workers for the dock went up to the faunus and said "Hey! You! Your under arrest for being an illegal stowaway!" as then they pulled out their guns and aimed at the boy. The monkey faunus smirked at them and used his tail to hang down from the light post. He dropping a banana onto on of their faces to obscure their aim as he then dropped down onto the ground and began running towards the buildings where Team RWBY and JNPR were.

As the monkey faunus neared the group of eight he looked at all of them while slowing down slightly and winked at Blake. Unfortunately for him he didn't notice the large golden gauntlet covered arm now in his path and was close-lined at the neck. Jaune then took advantage of the criminal's knocked down state and placed his boot covered foot down onto the faunus' chest and kept him pinned down. The Arc then pointing his fist at the boy's face and allowing the knuckles to glow with his purple Aura. Miniature sparks of purple lightning coming off from the metal before it then leaped towards the criminal's face and electrocuted him. The faunus crying out in pain and being knocked out.

Once Jaune was sure the criminal was knocked out he stopped his lightning attack and moved his foot off the boys chest and back onto the ground. The Arc then reached down and pulled up the unconscious body. As the security workers came over and then thanked him the Arc gave them the faunus' knocked out body and told them it was no problem.

After the security workers left with the knocked out criminal Jaune crossed his arms back over his chest once more and smirked slightly. He then noticed that all twelve of his friends were looking at him although it looked like Blake was a bit mad. He glared back at her and frowned at all of them before he said "What?! He was a criminal. Did you expect me to allow him to escape? He broke the law." as he then waited for their response.

All of them looked down at themselves a bit ashamed they were looking at their friend as if he was the bad guy. Although with Blake she was a bit more worried for herself since he knew her secret still and would most likely figure out her other one too. After they had apologized and Jaune had calmed down they all began walking into the city once more.

Unfortunately for Weiss she would accidentally run into someone and knock both herself and the person down onto the ground. Because of this the group would stop and look at Weiss in concern. When the group finally let Weiss know she was laying on top of someone that she knocked down the white themed girl would immediately get up and join her group of friends. The person Weiss knocked down turned out to be an orange haired girl with pale skin, green eyes, freckles, and was wearing a beige and brown shirt with green highlights, black pants with green highlights, and black shoes.

The girl had fallen over onto the ground because of the collusion and decided to stay laying down there. As Jaune looked at her he got a weird and disturbing sense from her. Due to his Demi-god status from absorbing Asura, Deus, and Yasha he could sense Mantra/Aura/the Soul passively or actively if he concentrated on the feeling. So he concentrated on the feeling he got from the girl and was left shocked at what he felt and saw. With his eyes enhanced with Divine Mantra he could confirm what he felt from the orange haired girl.

The feeling he got from her soul was unnatural. It felt as if it was created, man-made, cold like metal, and lacked what truly made a soul. It also felt like it was a bunch of Aura's combined into one. All frankensteined together into a one being. The sight he saw was even worse it was a green energy lines all inside her body looking like tubes and all connecting to one large source in the middle of her body. The source looked like a Mantra reactor core, but it was obviously designed for Aura in mind. However the source itself looked like a prison. The energy seemed to be erratic and desperate. It looked to be in visible pain through the prison's tight bars.

This meant that without a doubt the orange haired girl was an Android and the fact that someone could do all of this made him _**ANGRY.**_

Jaune's eyes glowed and turned white. They burning brightly with _**RAGE **_as he stared down at the Android named Penny. He tried his best to keep his anger under wraps, but he had Asura's _**WRATH **_inside of him after all. It was extremely difficult to keep calm or have control. Thankfully he was able not to snap on the young female humanoid robot. It was not her fault for being made so he wouldn't allow himself to harm the innocent creation. He clenched his hands tightly into fists making his knuckles turn white and causing his finger nails to dig into his palms.

Unfortunately for the multi color haired boy his eyes remained their current burning bright white for while he was a bit more calmer in order not to lash out he was still livid over the fact that Atlas would go this far. It was obviously Atlas as they were the _only_ people capable of building an Android that can harness Aura and have a smart A.I. implanted into it. So he at least an outlet for all of his anger to go towards instead of letting it all out at Penny who didn't deserve his fists. Instead the honor of being introduced to his fists belonged to two people: James Ironwood and whoever made Penny.

As Jaune managed to calm himself down Yang would ask the person Weiss knocked down if she was alright causing the ginger haired girl to reply that Yes she was indeed fine. This caused Yang to ask her then if she was ok why hasn't she got up off the ground yet making the ginger fall silent as she thought for a moment and then jumped up to her feet. Once she was on her feet the ginger would introduce herself as Penny. This lead toTeam's RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY to introduce themselves in return. From there the group of twelve would ask Penny if she saw the blond monkey faunus which then lead to Yang mentioning that they were curious if the guy was a foreign student here for the Vytal Festival's Tournament. Because of their mention of the tournament Penny would declare that she was going to participate in the fighting and that she was "Combat Ready" leading to the group of twelve to question to themselves if the ginger was actually someone who they would end up fighting.

Deciding not to show their doubts since that would be rude they would wish Penny farewell and Ruby saying to her "See you later friend." and as the group went to leave not even two seconds of walking later Penny somehow appeared in front of them and asked Ruby if she really did think of herself as Ruby's friend. This caused Ruby to look at the gang for help. The rest of Team RWBY to rapidly shake their heads no, NPR just shrugged as if saying it was up to her, CFVY and Jaune would shake their heads yes seeing how desperate Penny was for a friend.

Because of Ruby's kind nature she would agree with CFVY and Jaune's answer by telling Penny that she Ruby Rose was indeed the gingers friend causing Penny to squeal and hug the dark red headed girl. Due to the fact that Ruby made a friend in Penny the ginger would join their group making their twelve go to thirteen. With the new member in the gang the now nine girls and four boys would begin walking together all throughout Vale. They all just talking to one another and getting to know one another as they hung out.

Eventually Penny would leave the group as RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY had to head back to Beacon. Each of the teams going to their respective dorm rooms.

Unfortunately for Team RWBY once they were alone in their room Weiss and Blake would somehow restart their argument involving Faunus and The White Fang from before. This causing Blake to reveal her faunus heritage and her past affiliation with The White Fang. Fear filling the cat faunus' body the Belladonna would run out the dorm and out of Beacon. She running into Vale in order to try and prove the innocence of The White Fang.

The next morning Ruby, Weiss, and Yang would recruit Jaune, Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, Coco, Velvet, Fox, and Yatushi to help them find Blake. The group of eleven venturing out into Vale. After a while of searching for Blake with Weiss both feeling guilty as well as slightly scared since she didn't know if the black themed girl was actually her friend or not the group would run into Penny. The ginger haired girl asking them whats wrong making the eleven reveal they were looking for Blake because she ran away causing Penny to ask if they meant the cat faunus girl. This lead to a revelation about why Blake liked certain things such as Fish and acted like a cat some times.

Anyways once the group confirmed that Blake was indeed the cat faunus they were looking for Penny would join them in the search for the girl. As they looked around Vale they would feel, see, and hear an explosion coming from the docks. This caused the twelve to rush over to the docks. Once they arrived they would see Blake fighting Roman Torchwick and The White Fang. Because of the large dust containers at the docks it was obvious what exactly the man and the terrorist organization were doing here.

This caused the group to join in the fight. Team RWBY getting back together and beginning to battle Roman as well as a few of The White Fang Goon's he had near him, Team JNPR dealing with the majority of the White Fang Goon's, and Penny along with CFVY dealing with the Bullhead's.

Because of Team RWBY's team work the group of four were able to easily defeat and capture Roman as well as The White Fang Goon's he had with him. Team JNPR due to their own team work were also easily able to defeat and capture the large amount of White Fang Goon's they face. Team CFVY and Penny being a second year team of Beacon and secret over powered robot girl respectively were easily able to handle the Bullhead's piloted by The White Fang. The group of five easily bringing the vehicles back down to the ground or blowing them up.

Once the fighting over soon the police would arrive. The police arresting Roman and The White Fang Goon's. With the man being driven away to jail along with the White Fang Goon's the group of fourteen would celebrate. Once they were done celebrating Penny would leave to go do their own things while Team's RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY would go back to Beacon. Of course as soon as all of them set foot back into Beacon the notorious Glynda Goodwitch and infamous Ozpin would be there waiting for them. The Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress questioning the group of twelve about their presence at the docks. This caused Team RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY to tell the two that they wanted to investigate the recent robberies of dust stores in Vale and found out that a large shipment of dust would be coming to the docks. The group of twelve would then explain that since they knew about the dust shipment that meant that the thieves of the recent robberies would also know about it. The Teams then went on to say that they investigated the docks because of this thought process which lead to a battle between them and The White Fang as well as their apparent leader Roman Torchwick.

Once the group was done telling their story Glynda and Ozpin would look at one another and have a silent conversation before then looking at the group. The two would compliment the Team's on their initiative as well as their fighting ability before then repremending them for not going to the proper authorities. Ozpin telling the group that he would let this incident slide this time, but the next time they decide to go off fighting that they should at least tell him first.

With the conversation over Ozpin would tell them to go back to their dorms and prepare for the upcoming Fall Break. This caused the group of twelve to nod and split up. Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and Team CFVY each going to their own dorms and beginning to pack up their things for Fall Break. As they did this Ozpin and Glynda would go up to Ozpin's office and message James as well as Qrow. Inside the messages Ozpin would tell his two allies that Salem most likely had her agents in Vale and that it was time for them all to meet up and discuss the defending of the city during the Vtyal Festival and Tournament.

After the messages were sent Ozpin and Glynda both decided to interogate Roman Torchwick in Vale's jail. The two making their way to the city and soon entering the building. Once inside they would go to Roman's cell and make him come with them to an interrogation room. With the thief in the interrogation room Ozpin and Glynda would begin questioning the man's motives and trying to figure out if he was working with someone. Roman did his best to lie his ass off, but Ozpin was not called The Strongest Man in The World for no reason. The Headmaster of Beacon easily seeing through Torchwick's bullshit and accusing everything he was saying as a lie. From that point forwards Glynda and Ozpin assumed the worst and began interrogating him about Salem.

This caused Roman to think they knew about Cinder since they used female pronouns. Torchwick deciding to cut his losses told Ozpin and Glynda about Cinder Fall, her powers, and her allies. With an in depth description about Cinder's powers and the two people Emerald and Mercury that she worked with Ozpin and Glynda would figure out that Cinder was the Fall Maiden's attacker and that Emerald as well as Mercury were her accomplices. Because of their shadow war with Salem they would guess that Cinder most likely worked with The Queen of The Grimm.

Ozpin deciding to be a smart person offered Roman a deal: Tell him where Cinder's hideout was and Roman could go free. The Headmaster even offering Roman the chance to get back at Cinder by attacking her with him. It was clear that Ozpin was planning a situation in which He, Glynda, Roman, James, and Qrow could fight Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald. This lead to Torchwick offering his partner Neo's help as well. The thief describing Neo's semblance and her skill set as an Assassin. This lead to Ozpin to think about what would happen if Neo was involved. If Cinder died and thought of Neo or even her companion Emerald would the fractured part of The Fall Maiden's Soul and Magic go to one of the two women? Or would it return to Amber? He didn't know for sure so he told Roman that if Neo could stealth attack Cinder good enough that Cinder couldn't even think about her then Neo could join them. Ozpin said this because he had a plan to take out Emerald before Cinder so that the woman could not think about her and grant her the Fall Maiden's power. The Headmaster wanting to come up with a good enough plan that allowed for Amber to get her power back and possibly heal herself.

With hope in Ozpin's heart he and Glynda made the deal with Roman Torchwick for the location of Cinder Fall, Emerald, and Mercury in exchange for the thief's freedom as well as the opportunity to allow the man and his partner Neo to join them in on Ozpin's plan to attack the woman and her two allies.

* * *

**((AN: And that is all for this time. Sorry for deleting the two chapters from this story, but i felt like they didn't fit well in what i had planned for my story. So while i did delete the chapters I also made this chapter to replace them. Of course I kept a few ideas from the chapters I deleted, but thats only because the few ideas i kept were ok with what I have planned. Anyways i hope you all enjoy this chapter. I will see you all sometime next week when i update Same Body, Different Goku.**

**This is King-Of-Gods signing off.))**


End file.
